New Love
by airprincess23
Summary: This is a love story about Cupid and Juandissimo.However, they do not fall in love with each other. Instead they fall in love with Angela Lovingdale(part angel and fairy) and Maria Princesa-Garcia(a fairy that is a Spanish tomboy.) This is how their story goes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi fellow readers! Airprincess is here. I have read stories about Cupid and Juandissimo being a couple, but I began to think what if they had fallen in love with 2 other girls. So if you are interested please read and review.**

Introduction of Characters

Name: Angela Lovingdale

Age: However old Cupid or other fairies are

Appearance: She has pink hair in pigtails that is lighter than Wanda's and darker than Cupid' has white feathery wings like Cupid. Her eyes are the same color. She is part angel and part fairy. She always wears some form of a pink dress or a pink skirt or anything else pink.

Fave color: Pink obviously

Fave food: Anything that has sugar and all sweets.

Personality: She is very girly and bubbly. People always love her. She is very hardworking and doesn't want people to think that she is weak or sensitive. She loves romance and loves all the couples in Fairy and Anti- Fairy land (Cosmo X Wanda, Anti-Cosmo X Anti –Wanda, Timmy X Tootie). She moved to Fairy land from The Sky Kingdom, where magical flying creatures lived (Pegasuses, Angels, Important fairies, etc.). Her best friend is Maria Garcia. Angela loves singing and listening to music.

How she met Cupid: She was actually trying out to be Cupid's apprentice and of course she made it. She slowly developed feelings for him. Very slowly.

Powers: In addition to using her wand, she has telekinesis, lifting things with her mind, she is an excellent archer and never misses, even if she wants to, and she can read people's minds if she wants to.

Name: Maria Garcia

Age: However old Juandissimo or other fairies are.

Appearance: She is a Spanish beauty. She has black hair and purple eyes. She never lets her hair down because she thinks it looks ugly down. She always wears skinny jeans or any type of jeans and rarely wears skirts or dresses.

Fave color: Purple

Fave food: All Mexican food that she learned how to cook from her Abeula.

Personality: She is a little like a tomboy. She has a few of her girlish moments, but she enjoys watching sports and skateboarding. She loves to draw and paint. She rarely goes to the mall to shop unless Angela drags her there. She is learning to speak fluent English in Fairy land and she is doing really well. She only speaks Spanish when she is mad or when she is super hyper. She takes karate and fighting classes and practices at home. When she is mad, she is really dangerous. She looks like she could kill anyone that gets in her way. Her best friend is Angela Lovingdale, who forces her to try to "act more like a girl" and drags her into situations to try new things.

How she met Juandissimo: She was walking home from shopping for Angela, when she was almost mugged by a group of guys. She tried to fight them off, but they almost got her. Until, Juandissimo came and beat them up and saved her. He walked – er flew – her home. They met again when he went with Cupid to get Angela. Since then, they have started hanging out with each other because their friends are always busy at work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Here is chapter two. Please tell me what you think cause I really need to know if I am a good writers. Thanks. Airprincess.**

Chapter 1

Moving Out

Angela's POV

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, dad. I'll be fine I promise." I said while trying not to roll my eyes. I was moving out of the Sky Kingdom to go explore in Fairy land. I was thinking about applying for a job to be Cupid's apprentice. I was sure I was ready. I mean, I knew almost anything about love. It was going to be easy.

I packed the last suitcase onto the Pegasus carriage that would fly me down to Fairy land and smiled. This was going to be the most fun adventure ever.

I was knocked of my daydream by my dad. "Angela, your mom said she wanted to give you something before you leave. Please be careful on the trip sweetie." I stared at him puzzled. You see, my mom is an angel and my dad is a fairy. My mom was always busy. I didn't think she'd be here.

"Okay dad. I'll be fine. Don't worry" I said. I shrugged off the thought and went back inside the house- err mansion- to see her. When went to see her, she was holding a something and her back was turned to me. I knocked on the door slightly. "Mom, did you want to see me?" I asked curiously while stepping inside the room.

She turned around and looked at me. My mom was beyond beautiful. She had giant angel wings, her hair was my color pink, not to light not to dark, and she wore her hair down. She was wearing a light pink dress that dragged on the floor. She smiled at me and said, "I want to give you this." She opened the box which held a big purple fairy wand. This wand was way bigger than any fairy wand I've seen. I stared at it and slowly picked it up.

"It's beautiful." I said, smiling at it.

"It is an angel wand that is used for angels training to work in heaven." She said closing the empty box and setting the box on the desk. "But since you are part angel and fairy, I think you will need it in fairy land."

"Aww! Thanks, Mom." I said as I hugged her.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now come on we have to get you ready to go to Fairyland." She said flying out of the room and I was following close behind.

When we go outside, Dad was their still worrying about me. When he saw me, he said, "Hi Angela. I packed all your things and I didn't know if I should rent you a hotel or not sooo…

"It's okay. I'm staying with Maria until I can get a house." I smiled.

"Well okay." He said. I jumped into the carriage and grabbed the reigns. I smiled at my parents and looked at them. They were so awesome. I loved them so much.

"Goodbye, Mom and Dad." I said.

"Goodbye sweetie, I love you." My mom said, while my dad started crying. He was going to miss me so much.

"I love you too, Mom and Dad." I smiled as I began to fly away to Fairy Land leaving my family behind.

* * *

When I arrived into Fairy Land, there was a group of fairies waiting for me. They were the crew that my dad hired to help me get unpacked. I also saw my best friend Maria. I came here every summer to see her and hang out with her. When she saw me, she actually squealed which surprised me because she is a tomboy and likes boyish thing. "Hi best friend! I am so glad to see you."

"Yeah, nice to see you too." I said hugging her back, confused. "Why are you acting girly? Are you someone else in Maria's body?"

"No! I'm just glad to see my best friend so we can catch up." She smiled and laughed as she led me to her place.

"What about my things?" I asked.

"They already brought them to the house you see?" I turned around and saw all my stuff has disappeared. I looked at her questioningly. "Fairy magic. You'll get used to it. Come on let's go to my house."

* * *

When I got to the apartment I saw that everything was a mess and there was paint splatter everywhere. I stared at her appalled. "Yeah um… I'm an artist so things can get messy sometimes."

"I know but Maria really? I wonder how your boyfriend deals with this." I said as I grabbed my mom's wand and everything was clean again. I smiled and put the wand back.

"I didn't know you had a wand."

"It's an angel wand for young angels in training. It belonged to my mom. But enough about me, what about you?" I smiled as we sat down on the couch. I wanted to hear about her boyfriend and her relationships.

"Well I have been an artist for 10 years since the last time I saw you. I've had a couple of clients already and I think I'm about ready to make a profit."

"Yeah yeah, tell me about your boyfriend Max." I smiled and bounced up and down.

"Um… Well we broke up 15 years ago."

"What?! Why?"

"Because he was cheating on me…. And he called an ugly s**t and a h*e and he hated me and never wanted to see me again."

"Oh my god! What-"

"It's nothing. I haven't dated since then so no biggie." I could tell she was trying to hide her feelings, but I knew she was about to cry.

I hugged my best friend. "Don't worry about him. Tomorrow after Cupid's initiation, I am going to take you shopping and take you to one of the clubs here."

She began laughing too hard. "What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You couldn't find your way into your own room without asking for help!"

"Not true…. And that was only one time."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

We talked for hours catching up on our relationships, family, friends, and old times. I looked at my watch. 7:00 pm. I shrieked scaring the crap out of Maria. "Ow! What's wrong?"

"It's so late and I have to be at Cupid's place at 6:00 a.m." I flew to bed getting it made just for perfection like me.

"Girl it's only 7."

"I know but I want to be early."

"Well I guess I'll go to bed then. It'll be boring all alone." She plopped down into her messy bed. We are so opposite.

"Goodnite, Maria."

"Goodnite Angela." I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep


End file.
